


Hello

by Pieri_Ale



Series: Entregando mi corazón (IronHawk) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, M/M, mentions Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Hola desde el exterior-susurra Clint dejando que la tristeza bañara su voz-al menos puedo decirte que he intentado decirte que lamento haberte roto el corazón, pero no importa. Evidentemente a ti ya no te afecta-dice reprimiendo un suspiro-Pero quiero que sepas…que aun te amo Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

_-Hola, Soy yo…._

Clint cierra sus ojos con fuerza mientras cuelga por tercera vez consecutiva en lo que va del día. No sabe cuántas veces ha llamado a Tony con el simple deseo de hablar sobre lo que paso con ellos. Solo quería que el multimillonario lo perdonara por engañarlo diciéndole que era un agente de la CIA, que lo perdonara por desaparecer un día sin un simple adiós.

Pero SHIELD era firme con ese tipo de protocolos. Fueron por él un día y Clint no tuvo oportunidad de ver a Tony hasta el día de la invasión de Loki. Desde ese día, ambos han luchado codo a codo contra todos los nuevos supervillanos que iban apareciendo de la nada…pero su relación es fría profesionalidad.

Él no puede culpar a Tony por eso. Tony estaba herido, con el corazón roto y Clint era el único culpable. Pero no iba a desistir, iba a lograr que Tony lo escuchara…que al menos lo perdonara y tal vez, solo tal vez su relación podría ser la misma de antes.

Clint lo extrañaba. Extrañaba esas larga tardes de verlo juguetear con sus proyectos en su taller. Extrañaba verlo sonreír con esa calidez que le profesaba un amor profundo. Extrañaba ver los pucheros que el genio solía hacer cuando le negaban sus dosis de café. Extrañaba sus abrazos, sus besos, sus risas…extrañaba tenerlo a su lado para sentir que todo estaba en orden.

 _-Hola desde el otro lado, debo haberte llamado un millar de veces para decirte que lo siento por todo lo que he hecho-_ susurra Clint reprimiendo las ganas de llorar _-pero cuando llamo parece que tú nunca estás en casa_

Sus intentos de comunicación seguían sin funcionar. Sabía que JARVIS grababa sus mensajes pero Tony se negaba a escucharlos o simplemente lo ignoraba. Tal vez era eso…

Tal vez Tony ya lo había superado. Todos los medios habían estado especulando sobre la relación del fabuloso Iron Man con el famoso Capitán América. Todos comentaban sobre lo bien que luchaban juntos, lo bien que se veían uno al lado del otro. Como encajaban cual piezas de rompecabezas. Incluso les habían creado etiquetas como emparejamiento, Stony, IronCap, entre otros.

¿Acaso nadie veía la tristeza con la que el arquero veía a Iron Man? ¿Acaso era un simple compañero que no valía nada? ¿Acaso nadie podía ver lo mucho que anhelaba estar en el lugar del Capitán?

_-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?..._

Clint seguía intentando comunicarse con Tony mientras descansaba en la casa de su cuñada. Laura Barton era una fuerza a temer, ella no dudo ni un segundo en gritarle furiosa por haber dejado que SHIELD destruyera la única relación en la que se sentía completo. Ella estaba más que dispuesta a marchar directo hacia Fury para decirle lo que pensaba de sus malditos protocolos.

Pero antes de que Laura pueda ir a destruir al director de SHIELD, sus sobrinos Cooper y Lila los interrumpen chillando que las noticias han informado que Iron Man había muerto.

Todo el mundo de Clint se vino abajo con esa simple declaración. Con horror nada disimulado corrió hacia el televisor para ver una repetición del bombardeo que recibió la mansión Stark en Malibu.

Sus ojos no se despegaron de la pantalla mientras veía como un traje de Iron Man aterrizaba cerca de los camarógrafos, quienes enfocaron como el lloroso rostro de Pepper Potts aparecía debajo del casco rojo.

Y Tony no estaba a la vista.

Sus piernas le fallaron mientras caía al suelo con un golpe seco. Sus brazos temblaban mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la pequeña cadena de plata que era lo único que le quedaba de su querido genio. Un sollozo casi animal suena en algún lado y es solo cuando los brazos de Laura lo envuelven en un abrazo que se da cuenta que el sonido provenía de él.

Y es que no podía creer que nunca podría volver a ver esos cálidos ojos marrones que había llegado a amar. Que no volvería a escuchar esa sincera risa que iluminaba sus días.

Qué nunca lo volvería a ver.

Los reporteros siguen hablando sobre lo sucedido. Algo sobre Tony provocando al Mandarín después de que este mandara a su guardaespaldas Happy al hospital con heridas de gravedad.

Pero nada de eso le importa a Clint.

Ya nada le puede importar.

Así que contra todas las suplicas de Laura, Clint fue a sus fuentes en SHIELD para averiguar dónde estaba escondido el Mandarín.

Ahora se encontraba fuera de la mansión donde se escondía aquel que mato a Tony Stark. Clint está solo, sin apoyo. Sabe que entrar de esa forma podría terminar con su vida, así que antes de ingresar a lo loco hizo una última llamada.

 _-Hola desde el exterior-_ susurra Clint dejando que la tristeza bañara su voz _-al menos puedo decirte que he intentado decirte que lamento haberte roto el corazón, pero no importa. Evidentemente a ti ya no te afecta-_ dice reprimiendo un suspiro _-Pero quiero que sepas…que aun te amo Tony._

Con eso, Clint Barton entra en la mansión. Dispuesto a salir victorioso o no salir.


End file.
